


The Lost Tears of an Angel

by DreamieFoxGirl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crying, Depressing, Iamsosorry, M/M, canonrewrite, holyshitthisissad, howthingscouldhavegone, imalittleshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamieFoxGirl/pseuds/DreamieFoxGirl
Summary: This is the rewrite of the fight with Neferpitou that no one wanted.





	The Lost Tears of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I am so sorry for this.

The Lost Tears of an Angel

_I have to reach him_. That is my only thought as I rush through the trees. I can’t lose him. I won’t. Not now. Not ever.

 

Boom!

 

A huge explosion draws my attention, coming from the direction of Gon’s nen. I increase my pace, panicking, and activate Godspeed in order to reach him faster. _Please let him be ok. Please._ I pass by destroyed trees and pools of dark blood as I get closer, shaking as the fear starts to consume me.

 

Reaching the clearing, I hear the sound of smashing and blood splattering.But the sight I’m greeted with is far from what I was expecting.

 

Pitou is a headless and broken corpse laying on the ground in her own blood. Gon… is not Gon. He is in a body that is not his own. He… Looks like his older self that has muscles that would take years of training to obtain, his hair is a black blanket floating above him, and his fists are covered in Pitou’s blood as he repeatedly hits her with Jajanken.

 

“Gon…” I whisper in horror. He doesn’t hear me.

 

“Gon!” I shout, finally drawing is attention. His head snaps over and he looks directly at me.

 

“K-Killua!” He stutters, stumbling back from her corpse.

 

His voice is much too raspy, concerning me even further.

 

He steps towards me but I gasp in horror as I watch Pitou’s headless body rise up from behind him.

 

“GON!!!” I scream, leaping towards him. But I’m too late as a clawed hand rips off half of his left arm, splattering red blood onto my face as I just manage to push Gon out of the way.

 

I land on top of him as the force of my collision propels him backwards and me forwards. He looks at me softly before gently pushing me off of him, facing Pitou once more.

As she leaps to attack once again, he grabs his torn off half arm and jumps up, shoving it into Pitou’s chest. Then, he prepares Jajanken once more.

“Gon no! You could die! This power is far too much!” I shout, trying once more to reach for him.

 

He hits her, looking back at me as a lonesome tear slides down his cheek. His mouth silently mutters an ‘I love you’ and the area is enveloped in white, knocking me off my feet.

 

_Well,_ I think, _at least I died with him._

 

The world turns black and I’m out.

 

***** 10 minutes later*****

 

I groan, pain enveloping my whole body. Isn’t death supposed to be a void with no pain? I slowly peel open my eyes and see… the clearing?!?!

 

I push myself up, ignoring the pain. I’m… still alive. I- If I’m still alive… is Gon as well?

I stumble to my feet and look desperately around the destroyed clearing.

 

There! He lies on the other side of the clearing, facing the opposite direction as he lays there, still.  I rush over to him.

 

“Gon!” I kneel next to him, tugging his shoulder until he lays in my lap. He is panting heavily and his once bright eyes open to reveal dull orbs of brown.

 

“K-Killua…” He whispers weakly, reaching up with his remaining hand to grasp at my cheek. His grip is weak.

 

“Gon! Hold on babe. I’m gonna get us some help!” I state, relieved, picking his bloody body from the ground. But I’m weak as well and we stumble back onto the ground, him still in my arms as he takes the blunt of the fall. I lay on top of him as he groans in pain.

 

“K-Killua… I’m not gonna make it. I’m so sorry for everything I said and did.” He whispers, tears forming in both eyes.

 

“NO! Shut up Gon! We are gonna get through this, no matter what!” I snap at him, shaking his shoulders.

 

He looks up at me sadly as I try again and again to lift him, failing each time.

 

“Killua, please… stop.” He pleads after the fifth try. I whine as I rest my hand on either side of his head, tears falling from my eyes and onto his face.

 

“Killua… I love you. I know I’ve been selfish and I am so so sorry for that. I did what I thought was right, never realizing how much my actions would affect you. I- you’ve done so much for me and I can never repay that. I love you. Please, even if you can never forgive me, live your life to the fullest and find things that make YOU happy. You deserve that and so much more Killua. I love you, forever.” He rasps out, breathing heavily as silent sobs wrack through his deformed body.

 

I sob and hug him to me tightly.

 

“Gon, please don’t leave me… I can’t live without you…” I plead.

 

“I’m sorry Killua… I love you.” He responds, weakly hugging me back.

 

I pull back and join my lips with him one last time as tears spill down both of our faces.

 

“And I love you… Gon.” I whisper, pulling back. He smiles softly, glancing at me sweetly. Then, his eyes close and he’s gone.

 

I shudder as sobs wrack through my body. I grasp at his body, praying for this all to be a giant nightmare. Please, please. I can’t do this, I can’t live without Gon.

 

Memories of Gon smiling flashes through my mind and I scream at the top of my lungs, begging and pleading for him to come back.

 

This can’t be real! THIS CAN’T BE REAL!

 

I’ve finally found something worth living for and it lays dies dead on my lap, me unable to do a single thing to bring it back. This is, by far, the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Not even the endless torture my family gave me compares to this. This unbearable pain filters through me, leaving me gasping for air. My sunshine is gone, and nothing will ever bring him back to me.

 

_Please just let me die._

 

I sob until the world goes black once more.

 

***** One day later*****

I wake up in a hospital this time. The steady beeping is the only sound in the entire room and I can feel an IV in my arm. I clench my eyes shut, begging for death. A door opens.

 

“Killua… you’re awake.” Leorio’s deep voice forces me back into reality but I remain silent and just open my eyes. He is a mess, his spiky black hair is ruffled in all directions and his suit is wrinkly and smelly. He frowns down at me.

 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there Killua…” He states, sitting down on the chair next to my hospital bed. I say nothing so he continues.

 

“The… funeral will take place in an hour.” He stutters. I nod in response and sit up.

 

He nods and helps me get ready, telling me that the funeral will be close-casted and only hunters will attend, plus Aunt Mito and granny. Apparently, even Gon’s dad will be there.

 

Once I am ready, we head to a beautiful clearing where Gon is to be buried, per his Aunt’s request. Aunt Mito hugs me once we reach there, holding me tightly as I do the same for her.

 

The ceremony is quick and simple and over with quickly. After an hour, everyone is cleared out, leaving only myself in front of his grave.

 

“Gon… I will be with you soon. Promise. And once I do, you are never gonna leave me again. I know you can hear me. I have some things to take care of first. This is what I choose to do.” I hiss, rising from my kneeling position, walking away without looking back. I feel the wind caress me gentle, with an almost whisper of ‘Killua…’ I smile.

 

Time to go see my family and save the one person I have left… my sister Alluka.


End file.
